


I Loved You First

by damniamgay



Series: Emily and Beca [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, bemily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: The three times Emily kissed Beca and the first time Beca kisses her back.





	I Loved You First

Emily didn't know that much about Beca aside from the fact that she really loved to keep to herself and didn't enjoy the group activities that were scheduled every week. From what she had observed, Beca only turned up if: it actually seemed interesting (which was a rarity) or Chloe dragged her out the shared house. So when Emily heard someone crying in the bathroom she hardly expected it to be her captain. "Hey...are you okay?" Emily asked quietly into the door, pacing lightly outside. She  heard the tap run for a few seconds, the toilet flush and then the lock sliding back. The short Bella stepped out looking, well, like crap. "Hi, yeah. I'm fine." Beca tried to push past Emily but was stopped by two hands resting on her shoulders. "Legacy, I just want to go to my room and be alone." Beca sighed out defeatedly. Emily  dropped her hands down after a long time for consideration, "I'll knock on your door in ten minutes so we can talk. You were crying so you are most definitely not  okay." She offered Beca a small smiled and ran down stairs.

Returning later with a bag filled with various snacks, she knocked on the door and waited patiently outside. "The doors open." Beca croaked out. She pushed the door open and smiled gently while holding the bag of goodies like it was precious gold. A small smile tugged at the corner of Beca's lips as she watched the taller girl navigate her way to the desk opposite the bed she was currently sat up on. "So I got some ice cream but I didn't know what your favourite was so I got four pots!" Enthusiastically pulling out a strawberry, chocolate, mint chocolate chip and cookie dough and placed them carefully on the desk. She continued, "The strawberry is mine though...unless it's your favourite. Anyway! I got some double stuffed oreos and some gummy worms just because they're so fun." Emily pulled the rest of the food out the bag and then pulled two spoons out her back pocket. "Which ice cream do you want?" She asked handing the spoon to Beca who was sat shocked at this act of kindness. Emily stared at her for a moment until Beca finally computed and took the spoon graciously, "Mint chip, please." she whispered out hoarsely. 

Emily grabbed the two pots of ice cream and sat next to Beca on her bed. After taking her first spoonful, she spoke "I don't know what you're going through but I'm here if you wanna talk. And if you don't want to talk, that's fine. Just know I have a whole bunch of snacks for you to get over whatever happened!" She smiled widely and got another spoonful. "Thanks, Emily. But you really don't have to, like I appreciate it and all, but why are you doing this?"

Emily swallowed and stared forward for a moment before smiling at her answer, "I'd want someone to do the same if I was sad and it sucks being sad alone without snacks." She reached over and grabbed the gummy worms, she opened the packet and popped one in her mouth. She gestured towards Beca and she shook her head. 

The older Bella cleared her throat and Emily looked across at her expectantly, "My dad's a dick." That's all Beca said before Emily pulled her slowly in for a hug, slowly enough that Beca could get out if she wanted to. They hugged for a solid ten seconds before Emily placed a gentle kiss on Beca's forehead and smiled at her before shovelling more ice cream into her mouth. 

* * *

 

Emily ran out of her room frantically into Beca's. "Woah, dude. What are you doing?" Beca asked cocking an eyebrow in intrigue. Emily poked her head into Beca's wardrobe and sighed in defeat. "I can't find my converse." Beca laughed but stopped when she saw Emily look at her armed with her dangerous pout. "Okay, fine. I'll help you look for them. You can always borrow some of mine if we can't find them." It was Emily's turn to laugh now and comment on how Beca could only borrow her stuff as Beca's would be way too small. 

Emily ran from room to room in the house and absolutely trashed the place with Beca trailing behind, slowly tidying everything back up again. "Hey, Em. What colour are they?" Beca shouted from the living room, her face pressed against the floor looking under the sofa at a blue pair of converse. "Blue, why have you found them?"  Emily bounded in excitedly. Beca sat up, sighed and nodded slowly. She laid down on her stomach and slipped her arm under the sofa to retrieve one shoe. "Where's the other?" Emily asked sadly, stopping her celebratory dance. 

Rolling her eyes and throwing the shoe towards Emily, Beca scooted along the floor towards the other sofa. "Got it..." Beca grumbled out as she tried to get the other shoe out. "Remind me to tell Chloe the next time she cleans the house to vacuum under the sofas." She said standing up with her entire right arm covered in dust, however she was holding the shoe in question. She handed it to Emily and dusted her arm and front off. Emily slipped her feet into the shoes and laughed. She grabbed Beca's hand and kneeled down sniggering to herself, she planted a delicate kiss on her hand "My knight in shining armour, how can I ever repay you!" She stood up and laughed. "You can never do that ever again, and how about I take you out sometime." Beca asked smirking. 

"Oh, uhm. Ye-yeah! Totally." She coughed and steadied her voice, "Of course!" Emily saw her phone flash and awkwardly checked it. "I've gotta go...I'll see you later, bye Beca." She gave her finger guns and walked backwards until she almost tripped on the rug and waved awkwardly and then walked briskly out the door.

* * *

 

Emily hadn't left her room since she got back from classes, which for a social butterfly was abnormal. So when Beca saw Emily leave her room silently to go to the toilet with red and puffy eyes, Beca made it her mission to cheer up her friend. She stocked up on ice cream and gummy worms and tried to get a packet with a large amount of green ones, which she remembered vividly were Emily's favourite. 

Knocking on Emily's door Beca called out her name and asked if she could come in. Emily didn't answer so Beca entered anyway. "Hey..." She said shutting the door slowly and staring awkwardly at Emily laying sprawled across her bed with tears staining her cheeks. "I brought snacks." Beca tried and shook the bag with fake enthusiasm. Seeing no reaction from Emily, she sat down on the bit of bed that wasn't taken up by her insanely long legs. "I brought you some strawberry ice cream and I tried to get loads of packs of green gummy worms cause I remember you said they were your favourite." She placed a couple of bags of gummy worms near Emily's lifeless body. "Hey...do you uhh, wanna talk about it?" Beca attempted fumbling over words. Emily sat up and patted the new space next to her. Beca squeezed up next to her and handed Emily the pot of ice cream. "Thanks." Emily said quietly and shovelled ice cream into her mouth. 

Beca laughed lightly at the notion and opened the bag of gummy worms and ate one, "I have to admit, the green ones are better." she said wiggling one of the sweets. "See! They're fun!" Emily said laughing and wiping her tears away with her jumper sleeve. The taller girl pulled Beca into a tight hug, Beca hugged back with an equalling force and when they pulled away Emily kissed her cheek. "Thank you." Beca shrugged as if it was nothing and started talking about her day in an effort to calm her rising heart rate.

* * *

 

Beca pulled up outside the Bella house and killed the engine. "I had fun." Beca said looking up at Emily hopefully. 

"Yeah! Me too..." She paused briefly before constructing her next question carefully which was odd for her. "Was this a date?" Beca spluttered and choked on nothing, she finally composed herself and as smoothly as she could muster after a two minute coughing fit, "Do you want it to be?" Emily shrugged in a response and then stared at her hands and then spoke, "I think so." Beca leaned forward slowly and kissed Emily gently. It was just a peck but enough for her to kiss her again afterwards. Beca placed her hands on Emily's shoulders and kissed her again. Emily smiled into it and kiss back with just as much vigour until she giggled, breaking them apart. 

"So, uhm, do you wanna do this again sometime?" Emily asked rubbing her neck awkwardly. Beca laughed and rolled her eyes, "Dude, yes. But only if you'll be my girlfriend?" Emily bit her lip and giggled. "Sounds like a good deal." Beca winked and then jumped out her car and opened the door for Emily. "Oh, how chivalrous!" She laughed and tangled her hand with her girlfriends. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song Loved You First by Jez Dior. In case you wanted to know I actually wrote this while listening to a remix of Ginuwine's Pony. Anyway, leave me any prompts or ideas you have on here or tumblr and all that jazz! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
